Velvet & Chains
by dariachenowith
Summary: Bella and Edward, both experienced players, are a 24/7 D/s couple without being romantically involved with each other. Only this slave has recently angered his Mistress. AH/OOC, B/E, BDSM. Example entry for Dommella's Dungeon contest


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**If anything about the BDSM lifestyle is offensive to you, please do not read this story.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward, both experienced players, are a 24/7 D/s couple without being romantically involved with each other. Only this slave has recently angered his Mistress. AH/OOC, B/E, BDSM. Rated M for adult situations and language. Written as example entry for the Dommella's Dungeon contest.**

**Please visit the contest profile - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~dommellasdungeon - for details! The deadline for entries is October 31, so get writing! As a judge I obviously cannot participate myself, but maybe this teaser example entry will inspire you? The contest in anonymous to ensure the best story will win, not the most popular writer. **

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

Velvet & Chains, a one-shot example entry for the Dommella's Dungeon contest.**

"I am so disappointed in you."

Hearing her words hurt me.

It wasn't like I didn't expect to hear them, on the contrary, I knew long before I called her what her reaction would be.

I knew when I let that hot secretary, ah, pardon me, _administrative assistant_ from the third floor corner me in the copy room that I was in trouble. I should never have let her kiss me, or worm her hand into my pants, and I shouldn't have fucked her on the copy machine with her nails biting into my ass. I shouldn't have come, breaking her rules by doing so, but caught in the moment I just hadn't been able to stop.

But that wasn't even the worst part - if I had just called my Mistress and told her right away, I might have gotten away with a few choice words of scolding and a hefty beating the next time I found myself kneeling before her. Yet there had been no time as I had been late for the meeting already, and after that the guys dragged me to that after work happy hour at the bar around the corner from the bank - making it a whole seven hours and after midnight until I had a chance to excuse myself so I could call her.

And my Mistress had every right to be disappointed.

"I know, Mistress, I'm so sorry I -"

"Did I allow you to speak, slave?"

I fell silent immediately, but the damage was done. She let me wait a full minute before her rich voice came over the line again.

"Speak."

"No, Mistress, you didn't give me permission to speak."

I heard her barely audible sigh, and in my mind pictured that frown of displeasure knitting her brows together. Of late, I had seen that frown a lot, and that only made me feel worse. Her sigh even made me feel like she had somehow expected me to fail her - again.

"I want you kneeling in front of my door in twenty minutes."

She didn't wait for my acknowledgement but hung up, leaving me with my stomach in knots, but still somewhat relieved. It would have been so much worse if she'd just hung up and ignored me, now at least I could try to repent for my transgression, and try to make it up to her.

There was no way to make it on time as I worked over forty minutes away from her home, but I still hurried as I took my leave from my colleagues and back-tracked to the parking garage to get my car.

Thirty-seven minutes later I sprinted up the stairs that led up from the elevator to the penthouse in the upper floor of the converted warehouse. My knees hit the floor moments after traversing the last step, my breath loud and ragged in my ears as I entwined my fingers behind my head, eyes cast down. Well past midnight up here where no one else had to pass by I felt comfortable that no one exept her would see me, but in truth she could have ordered me to kneel in the middle of Times Square and I wouldn't have hesitated.

Her word was law, and it wasn't my place to doubt her.

Seconds turned into minutes, but I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the hard stone under my knees and the kinks in my back from an endless day getting longer still. Just thinking of seeing her made my cock harden in my slacks, but the aberrant thoughts of what she might do to me reversed that quickly. She wasn't a cruel Mistress, but when she punished someone, it was a lesson that stuck.

I heard her approach the door before the heavy wood creaked open slowly. Holding my breath I kept my eyes trained on the floor right in front of me although my mind yearned to gaze at her. She didn't move for a few more agonizing moments, before one black boot appeared in my field of vision.

"You're late."

There was no teasing in her tone, but also no reproach - she was simply stating a fact. One she was clearly disappointed about, but not surprised. I nodded but kept my mouth shut, and my gaze fixed on the leather boot in front of me.

"Follow."

My first impulse was to scramble to my feet but I cut it short as I watched her turn around and enter her flat again. Instead I followed her on my knees, keeping my hands behind my head. If she had wanted me to walk any differently, she would have mentioned it.

Inside she halted long enough to reach over me so she could close the door again, before she resumed towards her playroom. She was walking just a little too fast for me to keep up with her but I knew that was intentional, yet still tried not to disappoint her further. Of course I failed.

The wide, open space of her playroom was empty except for a plush chair she settled herself in, her legs crossed over the knee. Her boots were still the only thing I could see of her, right in front of my face, and I swallowed hard when my eyes caught on the thin spikes that doubled for heels. I knew she wanted me to notice them so my mind could run wild while she kept me waiting, but that didn't help the knots in my stomach getting worse.

"Strip."

I felt like thanking her just for breaking the sheer endless silence that had fallen, but instead hastened to get out of my clothes. Undressing while not getting up was no small feat but I managed, leaving my dress shirt, tie, suit and shoes in a neat pile next to me. My blackberry I had shut off on the way upstairs already, as I knew she didn't like being interrupted at all.

Then we were back to me kneeling in front of her, not a single stitch of clothing covering my body, while she let me wait. It wasn't particularly warm in the room and I felt my skin break out in goose bumps, until I had to fight hard to suppress a shiver. And still she didn't move or even talk, the tension getting worse by the minute.

"Look at me."

At her command my eyes moved up her legs to her face, barely registering what lay in between. As usual her hair was in a tight braid at the back of her head, not a single strand escaping, highlighting the sharp angles of her face. She hadn't put on make-up but her light brown eyes still captured mine above the tight line of her mouth, creased at the corners with displeasure. Knowing that she was disappointed was bad, but seeing the sentiment so plain on her face cut through me like a knife. It made me want to apologize, to beg for mercy and forgiveness, but I knew that nothing I could say would please her, on the contrary. There was nothing to explain.

She stared right into my eyes until the intensity of her glare got too much for me and I had to look away, mentally adding another strike on my already full board of missteps. She gave another of those near silent sighs that spoke of utter displeasure, before she uncrossed her legs and stood up. I inadvertently lowered my head again to look at the floor in shame, but a moment later her fingers were in my hair, pulling my head back up forcefully until I gasped softly from the pain. Her face was right in front of mine where she was leaning over me, physically intimidating although she barely weighed half of what I did.

"Did I allow you to look away from me, slave?"

"No, Mistress!"

There was a time for holding my tongue, but now was definitely not it. Her grip on my hair tightened further until she made me yowl, before she let go and straightened fully. Swallowing another gasp of pain I let my eyes roam up her body, even afraid and apprehensive as I felt for what was to come unable not to admire her. She was all thin and wiry, lacking all those curves so many women moaned about, but it didn't let her appear fragile or slight. Where her skin was showing it was tanned to a warm bronze, while her unlacquered nails were digging into the leather of her corset at her hips. Tonight she was wearing the dark red one with the black thigh-high spike heeled boots, a black leather skirt ending an inch above the boots. As always she was stunning, and while the outfit might have made other women look feminine, she looked strong. In control. But all that paled compared to those livid, expressive eyes that captured mine and wouldn't let go anymore.

"You know why you're here."

Once more not a question but a statement.

I nodded, and when she cocked one well-plucked brow I added a quick, "I humbly await your punishment."

"Humbly?" she huffed, then laughed derisively. "Of course you do. It's always the same, isn't it? You unworthy piece of shit fuck up, and then you beg for my forgiveness."

"Yes, Mistress."

Her mouth curled into a superior smile as she looked down on me, her mirth not hurting as I knew where it really stemmed from.

"Then tell me, you little dirty whore, how did it happen this time? Did you just stumble and slip, and wham, found that juicy piece of ass impaled on your cock? I know your dick's not impressive or large enough for that to actually happen."

She underlined her words by nudging my cock with the toes of her boot, and I had to fight not to push my hips away from her. My balls still felt as if they tried to crawl back into my body but I did my best to hold her gaze unwaveringly.

"No, it isn't," I agreed when she kept tapping the leather against my dick, making it appear even smaller. Not that I actually had a small cock but I wasn't hung like a horse, either, a detail she seldom failed not to mention. And while I didn't dread pain like some did, there were parts of my anatomy I didn't wish it inflicted upon. Not that she cared.

"So how did your fuck-up happen?"

"She initiated it."

"It?" she taunted. "By it you mean what, sex? Making love?" The way she pronounced the word it sounded more like 'lurve'.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, we fucked in the copy room, Mistress."

Her eyes glinting with malicious glee, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you did. Did she suck your tiny cock?"

"No, Mistress."

A snort.

"Did you lick her cunt?"

"No, Mistress."

"So what, you just bent her over the copy machine, thrust into her twice and spilled your gunk all over her tits?"

Not quite, but I knew what she wanted to hear.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Disgusting."

"Yes, Mistress."

She let that sink in for a while before she went on, her face now void of any emotion.

"You know what you did wrong, slave?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"And why did you not only break one of my rules, but three?"

Swallowing thickly, I tried to come up with an answer but my mind was oddly blank now that I was kneeling before her.

"I don't know."

Definitely the wrong reply as I could see from the way her eyes hardened and the muscles in her jaw went taut.

"You don't know? Well then I will tell you why, because you're a stupid, useless chauvinist pig! You're good for nothing, not even for fucking! Just look at that little soft dangly bit where any real man would have a cock! That you even got hard enough to actually fuck that cunt is beyond me."

Her words rained down like blows on me but there was nothing I could offer to pacify her. The only thing that brought a smile back onto her face was my cut-off whine when she raised her foot and pushed the sharp heel of her boot into my thigh right next to the aforementioned dangly bit, a quick reminder of the pain she could inflict if she wanted to.

"If you can't tell me why you did it, at least repeat to me where you fucked up. I'm tired of reprimanding such a stupid fucker like you when I'm not even sure if you realize what you've done."

Hearing that hurt a lot more than any physical pain ever could. Taking a deep breath I tried to ignore how her heel was now digging into my other thigh.

"I came without permission, Mistress. I came when you explicitly forbade me any form of physical release. And I didn't call you right away but waited hours until I told you."

Pursing her lips she regarded me a little like the cat must be watching the mouse it just caught, before she gave a cut nod.

"Beats me why you still do it when you know that you're breaking the rules. That is, of course, unless you want to disappoint me? Is that the case? Do you deliberately anger me, slave?"

"No, Mistress! I would never cause you -"

"Silence!"

I immediately held my tongue, and cursed myself for starting to ramble. I knew she didn't take kindly to that when she was in a good mood, I should have known better than to try to defend myself now. Her glare said about the same, but after a moment she turned away and walked over to the antique armoire sitting in the corner, the black, polished wood gleaming. I relaxed for just a moment to give the screaming muscles in my back, thighs and arms a moment of reprieve, but she must have seen the motion as she stopped and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Fidgeting won't help you now, you know? But if you're that twitchy, I can tie you up, too."

I considered her suggestion for a moment but shook my head. The least I could do was hold still throughout whatever she'd choose to punish me with.

"Really? If you move too much you'll only make it worse for you with your blatant disregard for my kindness now."

"I'm sure, Mistress."

She shrugged dismissively before she turned back to the toy rack hidden inside the glossy furniture.

"Have it your way then. First you can't keep your cock where it belongs, then you have to play the tough guy. Are you trying to break some kind of record there? How much more stupid you can get in the next ten hours?"

As she didn't expect a reply from me I remained silent, then tensed up when I saw what she had selected. I didn't know which of the two items I should have been more apprehensive of, but I didn't like either one getting too close to me. I knew it was a futile hope that she would just show them to me to scare me, but as they say, hope dies last.

Placing the thick cane she had been carrying in her left hand down on the chair she turned back around to me, deliberately holding the plastic contraption right in front of my face.

"As telling you not to make yourself come didn't work so well, I think you'll need a little assistance from me. Now get up."

Coming to my feet I straightened, years of practice letting me keep my hands behind my head without losing my balance. Standing before her she reached well above my shoulders in her heels, but as usual I never felt like I was towering over her, not even then when she sat down on the edge of the seat before me.

Her fingers were cool and firm when she wrapped them around my cock and balls, and despite everything I felt myself grow hard again. A painful squeeze from her cut that short, though, and she wasn't really gentle as she pulled the cock cage over my dick and fastened the second part behind my balls. The restriction alone was uncomfortable, but when she slapped my exposed balls a few times it became downright painful.

"I should never have let you insist that you are strong enough not to disappoint me. You're like a baby, unable to keep your promises," she chided, her now gentle voice much worse than the bark from before.

"No, it wasn't your fault, Mistress!"

"Of course it wasn't my fault," she laughed, then pulled on the piece of plastic tightly encasing my dick until she got me rising onto the balls of my feet to lighten the pressure. "I know it's all your fault. But you clearly showed me that I cannot rely on you even trying to do my bidding. You don't even _want_ to please me."

I was aware that speaking up would only worsen my predicament, but I couldn't remain silent at that accusation.

"I tried, Mistress, I really tried! Please, believe me, I would do anything to please you -"

"You couldn't even keep your worthless dick from shooting your filthy load for nine days, I think that's obviously a very far stretch from that 'anything to please you' that you just mentioned."

I hated it that she could turn my own words against me so swiftly, but accepting defeat I cast my eyes down instead of trying again. She seemed to wait for something more to come from me, but when it became apparent that I was done she got up again, the cane now in her hand.

"Walk around the chair and put your arms onto the backrest. And don't make me tell you to spread your legs and keep them that way, either."

I hurried to comply, resuming the position she had indicated. With my body somewhat inclined as I hunched over the chair the height difference between us was nullified, so she didn't have to stretch or adjust her stance much.

Holding my breath I followed the way her clicking heels made around me with my ears alone, tensing when she stopped a little behind and to the side of me. If this were anything other than punishment she would go through some warm-up now, but I knew I couldn't expect any leniency from her tonight.

The first time the heavy cane came down on my ass hurt exactly as much as I had feared, making me bite into the soft flesh of my cheek in an attempt not to scream. The second was worse, and by the fifth she stopped for a moment, probably to get a better grip on the rattan stick. The sixth stroke made me gasp, the tenth grunt, and the fourteenth cry out loud. I knew she loved to hear me scream, and some stupid part of me tried to resist and hold back the sound, but I was fighting a losing battle that she always won. Soon after that I lost count of how many times she brought the heavy cane down on my buttocks, her aim always true and the pain intensifying with every time she hit an already hurt patch of flesh again. My whole body was soon alight with agony, and when she finally stopped my whole ass was a white-hot mess.

Barely containing the sobs that tried to break through my hold on myself I still mewled when I felt her cool fingers on my heated skin, a second before her nails scratched along the lines the cane had left there.

"I love how hard you make me work to leave these lovely bruises on your ass," she drawled into my ear while her nails never stopped digging into me. "I love seeing how you contract all those juicy muscles you spend hours at the gym to get all thick and strong. Unlike other parts of your anatomy."

Her hand disappeared and I felt her step away again. A second later the cane bit into my thigh, then down across both of my calves, and it took all of my strength not to kick at her. Gripping the chair helped while she continued to torment me, before long reaching my ass again, to stay there. Soon the pain was so intense that my whole body started to shake, and I could have wept with gratitude when she finally let me count down the last ten strokes.

"On your knees, crybaby," her voice cut right through me, and I simply let go of the chair to sag down onto the floor. For a moment her hand was on my cheek, stroking the tears away, but before I could enjoy the brief gesture of comfort, she slapped me across the face hard, flinging my head back. A shove against the chair and she had made space enough to freely move around me, stalking me like a wildcat. I hurried to blink away my tears, the task getting harder when she slapped my again.

"Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to call your mommy so she can come and pick you up, little boy?"

Not trusting my voice I shook my head, making her laugh.

"No? Too bad. Guess you'll stay with me for a while longer then?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Then you might as well make yourself useful."

Stepping away from me she took her time as she unzipped the skirt and slid it down her slender legs, leaving it discarded on the floor beside the chair. Underneath she was naked, only a well-trimmed strip of pubic hair visible above her pussy. Coming to stand before me she grabbed my hair roughly, then hooked one of her legs over my shoulder, thus steadying herself.

"You know what to do," was all she said, and in fact I did, already craning my neck so I could reach her pussy with my tongue. She never allowed me to touch her with my hands when she had me satisfy her that way, but tonight she showed me a sliver of mercy and pushed her hips further into my face so I could easily tease the entrance of her pussy or suck on her clit.

Before long her hold on my hair tightened as she started rubbing herself all over my face, making my task nearly impossible for a while until she found just the right place, with my tongue buried inside her while my nose kept rubbing her clit. Elation flooded me when she came with a lust filled sigh a minute later, her beautiful body rigid before she relaxed again.

"At least you're good for something," she huffed as she disentangled herself from around me, leaving me kneeling on the floor with her juices coating my whole face. I could have sworn she had to hide a smirk when she saw me lick my lips as she went to deposit the cane at its proper place again. Taking the respite I tried to relax but the pain in my ass cheeks and thighs was too much, and the way eating her out had made the confines of the cock cage a lot more restricting didn't help much, either.

All too soon she returned to me, and my brief smugness at having done a good job disappeared immediately. Apparently not good enough to pacify her, for her strap-on harness wasn't equipped with the sleek black dildo I actually enjoyed, but the red, somewhat larger than realistic one she kept telling me my cock should be like to be worthy of her.

She gave me ample time to stare at the toy swaying in front of her pussy before she gripped my hair once more and shoved the artificial cock into my mouth.

"Suck it like the dirty slut that you are."

I did my best to obey although it was hard the way she kept shoving it in too deep so that she was making me choke, but it was her light laughter that really grated down my spine.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a pansy! Or are you not man enough to do even something as simple as suck cock? Is the size really bothering you that much? I know, must be hard to have such a small dick and then have to take on a real one."

She kept that up for a while longer before she finally relented - but I knew it was only a short reprieve.

"Palms and cheek flat on the floor, I don't need to have to watch your face while I fuck you."

Waiting until I had complied she crouched down close to my ass. I did my best to relax when I felt the cool lube first hit my asshole, before two of her fingers started working it in further while they spread me open - not exactly gently or slowly, but I had long ago gotten used to that kind of abuse. Gotten used to, and actually learned to enjoy it, also.

Long before I was ready she stopped, and the sound of the bottle squirting more lube still onto the fat, red cock was ominous in my ears. I automatically tensed when I felt her push the head against my sphincter, and a new kind of pain raced through me as she shoved her hips forward and penetrated me fully. Not giving me time to adjust she grabbed my hips and started thrusting into me almost immediately, hard and fast enough to rock my whole body.

The pain lessened fast and became bearable within the first ten thrusts, and I relaxed further when she shifted her angle so that each stroke rubbed my prostate in just the right way. It was still rough and just this side of comfortable, but eventually I would have come to enjoy myself - if not for the plastic suddenly biting into my cock as it grew harder with each time she pushed into me.

"You like that, do you? Taking it in the ass, hard and fast," she taunted, then stopped for a moment to slap her hands onto my ass cheeks a few times. "You like that fat dick in your ass, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"You like being used like the little fuck toy that you are, right?"

"Yes!"

Her laughter spilled over me as she fucked me harder, tearing my body and mind farther apart between the pleasure she caused with her strap-on, and the agony the cock cage had me in.

"One of these days I should give you to a male Dom so he could fuck you properly. Have you suck a real cock, feel a real cock shoving up your shit hole. What do you say, do you want that, slut?"

I knew what she wanted me to say but it was hard, as what she was taunting me with was about as far from what I liked as it got.

"If it pleases you, Mistress."

My answer got her laughing harder, and when she sped up further I was glad she had slapped the torture device around my dick, or else I would have come right away. Even with the physical restriction it seemed as if my orgasm lay just out of reach, and several thrusts later I didn't trust its efficiency anymore.

"Please Mistress, let me come!"

"No way," she chuckled, then dug her nails deeper into where she was gripping my hips, her own switching to a more swivelling motion that I was suspecting felt more pleasurable to where the dildo was rubbing against her pussy. "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve that."

Gritting my teeth I started counting backwards from one hundred, but hearing her utter a sweet moan broke my concentration again.

"Mistress, I beg you ..."

She laughed again when she heard me trail off, not even deigning to answer my incomplete plea.

"Tell me what you are. Tell your Mistress just how good she is to still put up with a piece of shit like you."

Glad she reached out to me that way and gave me something to occupy my mind with until she reached her own climax, which would end my torment, I immediately started speaking.

"I'm your slave, unworthy of your attention."

"And?"

"I'm a dog, a mindless animal, unable to control my urges, but grateful that you have sympathy and mercy with me."

Her breathy laughter, followed by another moan spurned me on further.

"I'm your whore, your slut, your fuck toy, you can do whatever you want to me, I deserve it. I'm scum, dirty, I don't deserve you, I can never be worthy in your eyes but you still let me try to please you, you're my light, my breath, my Goddess -"

And the rest of my litany was swallowed by her loud shout as she climaxed, her body shuddering as she collapsed onto me for a moment, the dildo buried deep inside of me. I allowed myself a small smile against the smooth floor of the playroom, happy I could have been useful for something. And, to be honest, it wasn't as if she was the only one getting off on all that verbal humiliation and cursing.

All too soon she pushed away from me, and I nearly mourned the loss of that feeling of fullness when she pulled the dildo out of me for good. I remained where I was until she told me to kneel before her properly again, back straight, hands behind my head. In the meantime she had gotten rid of the strap-on harness and had pulled the chair around so that she was facing me again, her legs crossed as before, all regal although she was lacking the skirt still.

Her eyes racked my whole body with her gaze before it snagged on my painfully hard cock inside its plastic cage.

"You know, I should just leave that on. You can still piss with it and clean it under the shower, and it's the only way I can keep you from jerking off, even if it's by means of some office slut."

Swallowing thickly I did my best to remain calm.

"Please, Mistress, give me another chance to prove myself worthy of you!"

She cocked her head to the side, then smiled.

"I wonder what your colleagues would say when they see you wearing that cage. Because I wouldn't allow you to use the stall instead. Do you think they would approve? Or see you for the whore you are, so horny all the time that you need a piece of plastic to keep from jerking off constantly? What do you think?"

I felt my face burn with shame but that didn't lessen the strain on my cock and balls. Her smile widened into a lopsided grin, her eyes sparkling with unspilled laughter.

"Tell me what you think they would say about you."

My mind was blank for a moment, at least until she slapped me hard again, which effectively loosened my tongue.

"They would say I'm a freak. Some kind of pervert."

"And that would be wrong?"

"No, Mistress."

She laughed again, then bend forward and to my utter relief started taking off the cage.

"Don't mind me here, go on. What else would they say?"

"That I'm a fag. That I like it up my ass. That I'm not a real man."

Finally my cock sprang free but almost immediately her hand was wrapped around it, a tight squeeze preventing a premature climax.

"Sounds reasonably to me, don't you think?"

"Yes!"

Her harder squeeze nearly sent me to my feet, and I could have wept with gratitude when she finally let go, a bemused look on her face. I relaxed, expecting her to tell me to clean myself up and get dressed now, to send me home with a hard-on that would probably only get worse until tomorrow morning - but instead she surprised me.

"I want you to grab that worthless cock of yours and make yourself come while you beg for my forgiveness. And when you come you will do so over the floor and my boots, and then you will lick every disgusting drop up, do you understand?"

I was so stunned that she found an excuse to slap me again, just as hard as before. My hand was already on my cock then and squeezed, nearly making me spill too soon again. Gazing at her with all the gratitude and adoration I felt I locked gazes with her as I started to pump my hand up and down, using the palm of the other to rub the aching, swollen head.

"Please, Mistress, forgive me for being such a bad, unworthy slave. I beg you, please have mercy with your dirty whore, please ..."

She kept smiling through my stunted rambles, enjoying the show, and when I finally came there was even something close to tenderness in her eyes. Then I was busy lapping up my spunk, adding a few kisses across her boots, but instead of letting me worship her like she deserved, she pushed me away once the last speck was gone.

"I'm tired of you, I'm going to bed. You've kept me awake long enough. I also don't see why I should have any more work just because you fucked up again. Clean up the playroom and return everything to its proper place, you should know by now where it all belongs. Take a shower but keep your fingers off your cock and asshole. Tomorrow when you're at work I'm sure you'll enjoy that little reminder of my trustworthy cane."

With that she left me, only the scent of her sweat and perfume lingering for a while longer. I felt a little disappointed but of course didn't protest, and instead did as she had ordered me to. Being a somewhat permanent fixture of her playroom for more than three years by now I knew all too well where everything belonged, and within fifteen minutes I was done and dressed again. The bruises on my ass hadn't yet had enough time to bloom, but I knew I would be sore for days, and carry the dark blue and red marks until they'd fade next week. I knew she would smile that little smile of hers when I called her tomorrow to report back, and every day after that, something only we knew. And with my punishment over and my transgression dealt with, I looked forward to meeting her again under more pleasant circumstances.

Of course the marks I now carried would complicate things as for another week I wouldn't be able to use the showers at the gym, but the balmy weather called for a jog in the park anyway. And carrying something of hers with me wherever I went was priceless anyway.

I was just about to leave when I saw the envelope tugged under the handle of my suitcase that I had left my the door. It was unsigned except for a dark red lipstick print but I knew what I would find inside - directions from her for the next days. Already I felt my cock twitch in anticipation again, and for a moment I lingered at the doorway that led from the entrance hall into the vast space that was both her studio, living and bedroom. It was moments like this one where I sometimes felt that it would be nice to snuggle in bed together and fall asleep with her in my arms - but neither of us wanted that, and it was for the best to keep our arrangement what it was.

I'm her slave, and she is my Mistress. My Goddess. My everything.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little smutty fic! My eternal gratitude goes to C and L for being such prolific cheerleaders!**

**While created for the contest only, I'd love to write this o/s into a multi-chapter story. Please let me know if you'd want to read that! Why only write one kinky story at a time if you can write two, right? ;)**

**Now get writing your Domme Bellas, I'm looking forward to reading your entries!**


End file.
